


in from the snow (your touch brought forth an incandescent glow)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kara is the best girlfriend in the multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day one of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblr.snow/cold feat. over the top kara
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	in from the snow (your touch brought forth an incandescent glow)

**Author's Note:**

> watch me try commitment

“What’s your one wish for Christmas, this year?” Lena had asked Kara as they lay in bed, Lena’s head laying on Kara’s chest. Snuggled together in an attempt to keep out the cold. 

Kara didn’t really know the answer. All she ever really wanted a Christmas was family and she already had that. They were heading to Smallville after the success of a National City Thanksgiving. It was only Smallville because of the sheer size of the family. With Lucy, Lois, Clark, Jonathon, Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eliza, J’onn, James, Nia and Brainy. It was already perfect. 

“Just you,” she found herself whispering, “What do you want?” she asked quietly before her girlfriend could tease her for the cheesiness. 

“Honestly,” Lena paused for a second, turning over in Kara’s arms so she looked at the blonde, “A white Christmas,” she shrugged, “I remember them with my mum in Ireland but I haven’t seen one since. It’s not like Smallville ever got cold enough,”. 

It sparked a small idea that night in bed. Probably not Kara’s smartest idea with the best plan of execution but she was going to do it. She just had to figure out how. 

-

“Why do you need my help?” Clark asked, landing in front of Kara in the fortress and looking around at the buckets of water in complete confusion. 

“We’re going to try and make snow!” Kara smiled brightly. 

“You’ve lost your mind,” he sighed. 

“No,” Kara denied furiously, going over to the bucket, “If we evaporate it and turn it cold enough quickly we should do it fine,”. Clark looked over at the slab of ice sticking out of the floor pointedly. 

“I wasn’t quick enough by myself,” she mumbled, going over to a bucket and passing it to him. “You evaporate and I’ll freeze,”. They were quite big buckets, they could be called small swimming pools. 

“Fine,” Clark sighed, taking it out of Kara’s hands while Kara flew up into the air, blowing a steady stream of cold air out. Clark shook his head and started to heat the water. 

It took about an hour but they eventually figured out it worked best when they had a cold area and a warm area and moved the cloud created into the cloud area and it then snowed. By the time they finally succeeded they were both too worried about recreating it in Midvale to care. 

“What if we superspeed some clouds over from New York?” Kara suggested as she lay down in the thick layer of snow that now coated the fortress floor. 

“How would we make it cold enough?” Clark sighed, “It only gets down to five celcius and the cold to cool everything down would just escape unless it was indoors. We’d need to build like an invisible dome over the farm or something,”. Kara didn’t know what got him quite so invested but she guessed it was something to do with a perfect first Christmas for Jon but it was a good idea. She sat up with a smile and looked over at her cousin. 

“No,” he shook his head, “We can’t do that,”. Kara just shrugged again with another smile. 

“It’s absurd,” he argued half-heartedly, “I’m not a scientist. I don't know how to make something like that. I don't have the brains,”. 

“Brainy?” Kara smiled, speeding out of the fortress and straight to the DEO. She was faster than her cousin after all. 

“Kara?” Brainy asked as she landed in front of him in the lab. 

“I need your brains. Come with me,” she smiled.

“We can do it here,” Clark sped in and locked the door behind him, “We need you to help us make a huge invisible dome to cover the farm in Smallville so we can create our own climate,”. 

“That’s easy,” he laughed, “Give me a couple of days,”. 

-

The dome was easy to put together with a bit of superspeed on Christmas Eve. It stretched over the whole farm but as soon as it was on it got difficult. First of all, they had to get it warm in there and evaporate all the water they had filled one end of the farm with secretly. That took more power than they expected and when that was finally finished they had to cool it all down again. Kara swore at one point she thought she might get close to a solar flare but somehow it worked. They got the temperature to minus five, well below freezing and snow began to fall from the sky at around five in the morning. They got no sleep but it was worth it as the white blanket began to cover the ground. 

Kara smiled at her cousin at the other side of the sky and looked down to Brainy on the porch giving them a thumbs up. She smiled at him too, flying back to the porch with a sigh of relief. Clark landed next to her with a similar sigh. 

“Why did you do this anyway?” Brainy asked. 

“Lena,” Kara replied at the same time as ‘Lois’ left Clark’s mouth. 

-

The biggest challenge of the night though was sneaking back into bed with Lena. The fact everyone got wasted the night before was a huge help but it only felt like a second from when Kara closed her eyes to when she was snapping them open again an hour later. 

It was Ruby’s scream that echoed around the house. Kara hadn’t moved so quickly, throwing sweatshirt and sweatpants at an equally panicked Lena as she sped downstairs. Clark sped next to Kara and J’onn and Nia weren’t far behind in super gear. Alex, Lucy, Sam, Lena, Lois and James all followed down the stairs with various assorted weaponry in their hands. 

“It’s snowing!” Ruby whispered innocently as she looked at the group of panicked adults. Kara and Clark probably should have got more sleep. Brainy figured it out by the way he so casually walked out of his and Nia’s room, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s safe,” Lois yelled up the stairs and Eliza came down carrying Jonathon as various safeties were put on guns and suits were dematerialised. 

“How did it snow?” Alex looked out of the window in disbelief as Eliza handed Jon to Lois. Lena came up behind Kara, her arms snaking around the blonde and her head resting on Kara’s shoulder to look out of the window. 

“Yeah, Kara,” she whispered, “How did it snow?”. 

“Magic,” Kara shrugged, exchanging a small smile with Brainy. 

“Definitely magic,” he winked back at Kara. 

“We have to build a snowman!” Ruby yelled, going to run into the freezing cold.

“Coat!” Sam shouted as Alex grabbed Ruby’s hand to stop her from running outside. 

“Listen to your mom,” she scolded, “Go change and then you can go play in the snow,”.

“You should put thermals on too,” Kara whispered to Lena, reaching around her waist and entwining their hands together. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, squeezing Kara’s hands and rubbing a thumb across Kara’s hand gently. Kara felt a drop of water fall onto her shoulder as they watched the snowfall outside of the window. Everyone else was moving away to go and put on waterproofs and thermal layers. 

“Hey,” Kara whispered, spinning around in Lena’s arms to face her and bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s face and wipe away the tears silently falling. “Hey,” she smiled, “No tears, okay, it’s too early,”. 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed waterily, turning her head down and wiping some tears away. Kara just smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you,” Lena whispered. 

“It was magic,” Kara laughed.

Lena shook her head with another small laugh, “I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. 

“Aunty Lena! You need to come out too!” Ruby yelled as she came sprinting past, pulling her coat on and Alex hot on her heels. 

“Come on,” Kara moved to take Lena’s hand and drag her upstairs. Lena was going to need to wear something a lot more substantial as not to freeze out there. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
